In the related art, a tire vulcanizer in which a tire made of raw rubber formed in advance into a shape close to a finished product is put into a mold, and the tire is subjected to a vulcanization process by applying heat and pressure to the tire so as to be finished into a shape of a finished tire is known.
In the tire vulcanizer, a cooling device which receives the vulcanized tire from the mold and cools the vulcanized tire, and an unloading device which transfers the vulcanized tire to a discharge conveyor are provided. As the unloading device, for example, there is a device described in PTL 1. This device transports the tire between the position of the mold, the position of a post-cure inflator (cooling device), and the position of the discharge conveyor by rotating a turning arm while gripping the vulcanized tire.